Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket outlet, especially to a socket outlet capable of being expanded according to actual needs and being rotated with respect to the operating space.
Description of Related Art
A socket outlet is a combination structure in which a plurality of socket is arranged in parallel, and is usually applied in an extension cord. When a plurality of the sockets arranged on a conventional socket outlet is in use, plugs plugged in the sockets may interfere with each other and the operation convenience is not provided. Moreover, when the quantity of the sockets is not as many as required, an additional socket outlet has to be purchased, so that the economic benefits are not provided.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantages.